Come Back Be Here
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: Four years. Four years she waited to see him and all of a sudden he just appears in the doorway and everything comes flying back at her. The memories and most of all, the feelings. Could be AU. Auslly. A tiny bit of Trez.


**A/N: So I'm new to Austin & Ally fanfiction. I've loved the show since it's come out but I've never really had any initiative to write until now. I have a few more one-shots underway. Whether they'll be posted or not is debatable. **

**So I hope I didn't make them too OOC or anything like that.**

**Could be AU. Rated K+. Auslly.**

**_Come Back... Be Here- Taylor Swift_**

* * *

_**You said it in a simple way,  
4 AM, the second day,  
How strange that I don't know you at all.  
Stumbled through the long goodbye,  
One last kiss, then catch your flight,  
Right when I was just about to fall**_

_'Four in the morning.' _She thought as they walked into the airport. _'I am in an airport at four in the morning for this man.' _She shook her head and waited a little ways away from the counter until he came back to her.

He grabbed her hand and they walked through the airport in a comfortable silence. Finally, they reached as far as she could go and he stopped them, turning towards her.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Austin said, burying her in a hug.

Ally nodded, her throat too closed to even utter a word, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

They stood there, occasionally whispering something to the other before there was an announcement for his flight. They pulled apart and Austin leaned down to kiss her.

The announcement rang out again and they pulled apart. He held onto her hand as he slowly stepped away.

"I promise, as soon as I'm done with everything I will be right back. I love you Als." He said as their hands fell apart and he began to run towards his gate.

_**I told myself don't get attached,  
But in my mind I play it back,  
Spinning faster than the plane that took you...**  
_

_'Don't get attached. Easier said than done.' _She thought as she walked back towards the entrance. He had been home for two days. Two very short days in retrospect but overall, they had been amazing.

She played the past two days back in her head and sighed contently.

It had started out with Austin standing in the doorway of Sonic Boom. She had blinked, trying to make sure that this man was the same boy who had left Miami four years ago and when he smiled at her, she ran out from behind the counter and threw herself into his arms.

The next two days blurred together, neither one leaving the other. There were movies and dinners and kisses. Lots of kisses now that she thought about it.

_**And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in New York today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.**  
_

_Day One- Sunday_

It was as she stepped into her car that the longing sank in.

She leaned her head back against her head rest, closing her eyes.

_'I don't wanna miss you like this.' _She thought. She opened her eyes at a loud noise outside and watched as an airplane flew overhead and sighed.

"Come back." She spoke to the empty car. She glanced at the passenger seat which not even an hour ago had held the blonde man who occupied every part of her mind at the moment. "Be here." She sadly sighed before starting her car and driving back towards her apartment.

Her ride was silent, no music or the chatter of the missing man to get rid of the silence. She sighed once more as she pulled up to her apartment. She sulked up the stairs and as she went to unlock her door her phone rang out.

_'Almost in New York. Miss you.' _He had texted. It showed that there was picture attached and she clicked on it. It showed the New York skyline and she sighed.

She climbed into bed, tired from the early morning and closed her eyes. She tossed and turned for two hours before realizing something was missing. She thought about it and huffed when she realized what it was and turned onto her back.

_'I can't fall asleep without him holding me. Awesome.' _She thought before turning once more.

_**The delicate beginning rush,  
The feeling you can know so much,  
Without knowing anything at all.  
And now that I can put this down,  
If I had known what I'd known now,  
I never would have played so nonchalant.**  
_

_Day Three- Tuesday_

She'd never realized how much she liked being the boss, calling in employees whenever she didn't feel like working. Yesterday she had gotten lucky and it had been Memorial Day, meaning that the store had been closed, which had been good because she wouldn't have been able to focus, her mind filled with thoughts of him. She had a feeling today wouldn't be any different and called in her favorite and most trusted employee, Melody, to run the store for the day.

She walked around her apartment, thinking over and over again about him and those two precious days. At first it had been delicate, both of them trying to get used to the other after four years and then they fell into old habits, Austin calling her Allygator and Ally snapping at him not to touch her songbook.

It felt like they knew everything about each other again, but really, it was just the surface of everything. Those two days were the beginning of learning about each other as, well, _more _than friends. So they had taken it slow, Ally showing him a new restaurant and walking on the ocean, just talking and learning.

It was a few hours into his visit that Ally realized that he hadn't told her when he was leaving and if she was honest with herself, she didn't ask. It wasn't until ten o'clock a few hours before he had to leave that he told her. She had gaped at him, so flustered that he was leaving so quickly.

Had she known that he'd only be here for two days she would've never be so nonchalant. So slow with everything. She would've have stayed awake all night Friday instead of sleeping until noon on Saturday so she could savor every minute with him.

_**Taxi cabs and busy streets,  
That never bring you back to me,  
I can't help but wish you took me with you...**  
_

_Day Five- Thursday_

He sighed at his phone inside the taxi cab.

"What is it?" She questioned, looking worried at Austin's sudden mood changed.

"My driver just turned onto a busy street. I'm _so _gonna be late." Ally's face fell and she frowned along with him.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I mean, it's not like you planned on it being busy." Austin shrugged.

"I guess." He looked down at his phone and let out an internal sigh at seeing Ally's face. She looked lonely yet happy at the same time.

"I can't help but wish you took me with you." She admitted. "After those two days with you... I'm kinda lonely now." Austin smiled, finally noticing just how much Ally had changed in the past four years.

"Is Ally Dawson admitting she misses me? After only five days?!" He teased, his brown eyes lit up and his mouth turning into a smirk.

"Psh... No." She lied, her voice going up an octave or two, rolling her brown eyes up to the ceiling to avoid his gaze.

"Well that's okay because I miss you too." He told her, smiling at her. Ally smiled back.

"Good."

_**And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in London today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.**  
_

_Day Seven- Saturday_

It was about a week after he left that longing begins to creep up on her again. Trish has been gone visiting family for the past two weeks so she doesn't even have a clue of anything that has happened. The same with Dez as he left with Trish. She sighs and begins to walk around Sonic Boom, straightening up the instruments.

_'I don't wanna need you this way.' _She thought, walking back behind the counter. Four years he had been gone. _Four years._ She thought she had gotten over her feelings for him a few months after he left, but then he comes back into her life four years later and they both realize that their feelings for each other haven't alleviated a bit and now she's missing him like she's never missed anyone before.

She wants to call him but he's on a flight to London and she's sure he's asleep. She sighs once more before grabbing her book and opening to a clean page, just writing words that come to mind for a song.

After an hour of thinking, the store staying surprisingly empty for a Saturday morning, she only came up with two lines. _'I don't wanna need you this way. Come back... be here, come back... be here.'_

_**This is falling in love in the cruelest way,  
This is falling for you and you are worlds away.**  
_

_Day Nine- Monday_

She sighed over the video call and Austin frowned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We had to pick the worst way to fall in love didn't we?" Austin raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "It's just you were home for two days and now you're worlds away and I can't see you and." She paused. "And it just _sucks_." She sighed.

"I'm falling for you and you're in London and I'm in Miami and... it sucks." She repeated. Austin gave her a mysterious, yet excited smile.

"I have an idea."

_**New York... be here.  
But you're in London and I break down,  
'Cause it's not fair that you're not around.**  
_

_Day Ten- Tuesday_

She walked out of her gate and went to baggage claim before turning back around and heading back to all the gates. She sat in the busy New York airport in front of the departure and arrivals board, waiting for his flight number to appear on the arrivals board.

She played a game on her phone for about an hour and a half before she walked over to a cafe and grabbed a cup of coffee before going to check once more.

She sighed when his flight still wasn't up.

_'It was due an hour ago.' _She thought worriedly. She walked over to the information desk where a woman stood.

"Excuse me." Ally started. The woman looked up at her. "I was wondering if you could tell me the status of Flight 2568." The woman nodded and typed into her computer before looking at Ally with a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry but that flight was canceled due to bad weather." Ally's heart sunk and she gave the woman a small smile.

"Thank you." She jogged away from the desk before running towards the entrance, tears streaming down her face.

She collapsed on a bench not to far away from the doors leading out of the airport. Her phone rang and she dug it out of her purse seeing it was a video chat request. She immediately accepted and Austin's upset face appeared on her screen.

"Ally I'm so sorry." He apologized. He looked at her face and saw the tears and his eyes softened.

"Als." He whispered. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She reassured him. "It's not your fault." She repeated.

_**This is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in New York today,  
And I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.**  
_

_Day Eleven- Wednesday_

She ran through the airport, a smile on her face as she realized that today was the perfect flying weather, for both New York _and _London.

She ran to the departure and arrivals board and when she saw his flight had just landed she squealed and ran to his gate.

She stopped right outside the doors and saw that people were just starting to trickle out. Most of the people looked disheveled and tired.

It was as a tired mother and her restless child walked out that it happened. The little girl was being held by her mother and held a stuffed rabbit in her hand. It fell out of her hand and onto the ground and she whined as her mother kept on walking away.

All of a sudden a shock of blonde hair appeared and scooped down to pick up bunny, running towards the child. He appeared to be the person least effected by the flight, his eyes and his smile lit with excitement.

The little girl smiled and waved her thanks as her mother continued to walk away, oblivious to what had just happened.

He looked around the airport as Ally smiled and began running towards him.

"Austin!" She cried out. He turned towards her voice and smiled. He ran towards her and picked her up, causing her to squeal. He set her down and quickly brought their lips together. After eleven days of not seeing each other, the kiss was filled with the excitement of being back together and something Ally couldn't exactly name. The kiss would have quickly become inappropriate had Ally not remembered they were in an airport.

She pulled away first and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered into his ear squeezing his neck.

"I've missed you too Als." He squeezed her waist. "I've missed you too."

_**I don't wanna miss you like this.  
Come back... be here.  
Come back... be here.**_

* * *

**A/N: So don't be afraid to review, even give me some criticism because this is my first fanfic for Austin & Ally and I wanna know if I'm doing something terrible. Or awesome. That'd be nice too.  
**


End file.
